Tsuki no Me
by Hippo-kun
Summary: Lorsque Giulio, le Prêtre de Romalia, et Agnès, la fougueuse guerrière se rencontrent, les issues de la discussion sont nombreuses...


**Auteur: **Hippo-kun  
**Disclaimer: **Rien a moi %)  
**Pairing: **GiulioXAgnès  
**Rated: **K  
**Note de l'auteur:** Petit os...Mon premier sur ZnT

* * *

- Hey, Giulio !!

Le jeune homme aux yeux vairons se retourna. Pendant qu'il était en train de brosser les ailes Azuro, Saito l'avait rejoint dans la cour de l'Académie. Le Familier Japonais s'arrêta à quelques mètres du blond, et se courba, essoufflé d'avoir tant couru.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Saito-kun ? Tu es venu chercher un remplaçant pour Louise ? Pour ce genre de proposition, je suis toujours intéressé.

Saito Hiraga se redressa et fixa Giulio de ses yeux bleu ciel. Son regard exprimait clairement l'exaspération avec une pointe de colère.

- Sûrement pas, tu es trop pervers ! Mais c'est pas…

Le jeune étudiant de Romalia laissa échapper un éclat de rire, et lança un sourire éclatant à Saito, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de celui-ci.

- Saito-kun, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de me rabaisser volontairement, mais dans ce cas là, je pense que c'est plus que nécessaire : Je suis cent fois moins pervers que toi.  
- QUOI ?! Dois-je te rappeler ce qui s'est passé lorsque les Rubis de l'Eau et du Vent ont été volés, et qu'on a dû vérifier si les poitrines de certaines étudiantes ne portaient pas de marques ?  
- Non, non : Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Avec Agnès, nous avons demandé aux élèves concernées de nous montrer leurs poitrines dans le cadre d'une enquête,et nous n'avons pas eu de problèmes.

Giulio ne perdait pas son sourire ironique, contrairement à Saito qui perdait son calme de minutes en minutes, serrant les poings et baissant la tête pour cacher son regard haineux.

- Mais évidemment, TA tactique de vérification, -à savoir déboutonner les pyjamas des filles pendant leur sommeil- était beaucoup plus astucieuse, n'est-ce pas, Saito ?  
- C'EST BON ! J'avais fait une erreur, pas besoin de la ramener, prétentieux. Si j'ai tellement de problèmes avec les seins des filles, c'est la faute au hasard ! Ce sont des quiproquos ! DES QUIPROQUOS, tu comprends ça, Oracle de pacotille ?!

l' « Oracle de pacotille » en question sourit un peu plus, apparemment satisfait d'avoir réussi à énerver Saito. C'était si amusant de le voir rougir jusqu'aux oreilles en lui rappelant ses très nombreuses bourdes.

- Mais oui, c'est ça…Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais –contrairement à toi- , la poitrine des filles n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection. Allez, Saito-kun, salue la belle Louise de ma part !

Il attrapa les rênes d'Azuro et commença sa marche vers un coin reculé de la cours, endroit où il attachait sa créature ailée. Le grand dragon couleur neige le suivit docilement. Giulio sourit. Il avait dressé Azuro lui-même. Même s'il ne maniait pas la baguette comme Guiche, Eléonore, ou même Louise, il avait réussi à dresser lui-même un dragon. C'était déjà quelque chose quand même.

- Héééé ! Baka, arrête de me snober, et écoute ce que j'avais à te demander en premier lieu avant que ça ne tourne au n'importe quoi !  
- Merci qui ?  
- Rolalah, pis ça va retomber sur moi…C'est TOI qui a parlé de Louise en premier !  
- Mais ouiiiiii…

Giulio finit d'attacher Azuro, qui s'empressa d'aller vers sa réserve de nourriture, entreposée quelques mètres plus loin. Le jeune homme,accroupi, tritura ses cheveux blonds clairs en regardant l'animal, puis tourna la tête d'un air désinvolte vers Saito.

- Alors vas-y…Je t'écoute. C'est pour me dire quoi cette fois ? « Giulio, espèce de crâneur, je veux me battre contre toi ! » ou bien « Ne t'avise pas de poser tes sales lèvres sur la main de Louise à chaque fois que tu la vois ! » ?  
- Ni l'un ni l'autre ! C'était juste pour te demander…Pourquoi restes-tu à l'Académie, en assistant aux cours et tout, alors que tu ne pratiques pas la magie ?

Le blond lâcha ses cheveux et perdit son sourire. Fermant les yeux, il dit du ton le plus provocateur qu'il pouvait :

- Et toi ? Pourquoi profites-tu de ton autorisation à assister au cours –et ce, malgré ton statut de Familier- , pour reluquer les sous-vêtements des filles ? ça aussi, je dois dire que c'est une tactique très intelligente.  
- Ne change pas de sujet. Tu es un roturier, comme moi, n'est ce pas ? Tu ne sais pas utiliser la magie. Et même si tu es un roturier, dans ton cœur, tu t'imagines être un Noble, pour ne pas t'angoisser, c'est ça ?

Saito se mit soudain à fixer la fenêtre des cuisines. Il semblait fuir le regard de son « ami ». Giulio poussa un long soupir et se releva.

- Saito-kun, ne joue pas au gentil garçon essayant de comprendre tout le monde. Tu ne parviendras qu'à te rendre ridicule.  
-…Mais…N'est ce pas PITOYABLE de vouloir cacher ce qu'on est ?  
-…Ecoute moi, et essaie de faire en sorte que ça rentre dans ton crâne épais.

Giulio attrapa Saito par le collet, et fronça les sourcils. Il n'acceptait pas qu'on lui parle ainsi. Ce gamin connaissait à peine ce monde, et se permettait déjà de juger tout le monde à sa guise.

- Je suis un Chevalier Dragon, et je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir caché. Je suis un prêtre de Romalia, ça aussi, une bonne partie de l'Académie et au courant. Alors à quoi bon en savoir plus ? Vous n'êtes pas concernés. De plus, si le Pape lui-même m'a chargé de protéger Hime-sama durant la guerre, je ne pense pas être si pitoyable.

Le Familier de Louise s'étonna. D'habitude, Giulio faisait tout pour masquer toute crainte, toute colère, tout sentiment qui pouvait le mettre en position d'infériorité. Mais là…  
Là, malgré son sourire qu'il voulait ironique, le jeune Japonais pouvait bien déceler chez le dragonnier une certaine irritation.  
Irritation certes compréhensible, car Saito pouvait malgré tout admettre qu'il était allé un peu loin. Après tout, même si Giulio était ce qu'il était, il restait un bon camarade.

- Giulio…Ne t'énerve pas ainsi, je voulais juste vérifier…Après, ça se trouve, c'était qu'une rumeur. Mais vu ta réaction, je pense que j'avais raison. Tu _es_ un roturier.  
-…Pff …C'est vraiment de la mauvais foi, si tu piges pas ce que je viens de te dire.

Il lâcha Saito qui retomba dans l'herbe de la cour, et se détourna du garçon, faisant valser sa cape bleue, voulant montrer son profond mépris à son « meilleur ami » . Il se mit à marcher.

- Heu…Où tu vas ?  
- Hum…Faire un tour en ville, pourquoi ?  
- Mais…Il est presque l'heure du dîner…Tu vas être en retard…

A quelques mètres de la grille de la Maho Gakuen, Giulio se remit à sourire. Sans arrêter sa marche, il lança, de façon à se faire entendre :

- Je suis touché par tant d'attention à mon égard, mais je suis majeur et vacciné, et je n'ai pas besoin de permission de sortie. « A piu tardi, Saito » comme on dit chez moi, à Romalia.

Et sur ce, le jeune homme s'éloigna, souriant un peu plus en entendant les habituels « Mais quel crâneur, ce mec… » derrière lui.  
Giulio ferma les yeux, aveuglé par les reflets orangés du soleil couchant. Autour de lui, les dalles servant de trottoirs à la ville étaient jonchées de flaques d'eau. Apparemment, il avait beaucoup plu la nuit dernière.

Le blondinet observa la surface de l'eau. Il pouvait distinctement y voir les lunes d'Halkeginia. Une lune rose, et une lune bleue.  
Elles étaient pleines, ce soir. Ça allait être une belle nuit de pleines lunes.

Il sourit : Enfant, il avait souvent entendu les gens qualifier ses yeux vairons d' « Yeux de lunes ». En effet, comme les deux astres, un des ses yeux était rose clair, l'autre bleu.  
Avec son arrogance naturelle, Giulio était souvent allé jusqu'à se connaître comme un symbole d'Halkegnia. Une sorte d'incarnation humaine des lunes.  
Tout le monde le trouvait très arrogant. Mais n'était-ce pas une façon ou une autre de vivre ?  
Saito se mêlait sans cesse des affaires des autres, et était un sacré pervers, mais c'était sûrement sa façon de vivre.

Après tout, lui, Giulio, il était beau gosse, puissant, il avait des amis à qui il faisait confiance. Ça le rendait heureux.

Par contre, il n'aimait pas que Saito lui fasse la morale. Surtout s'il commençait en lançant directement un « Pourquoi restes-tu à l'Académie ? » . Il avait l'impression que ça signifiait « Tu es de trop ici. »

Non. Il n'était pas de trop. Saito Hiraga voyait simplement Giulio Cesare comme un rival. Un obstacle entre lui et Louise. Rien de plus.

Il soupira, et entra dans la première boutique devant laquelle il passa.

Le Prêtre déboutonna sa cape qu'il posa contre une chaise. Ensuite, il se dirigea à l'accueil. L'aubergiste, un homme assez âgé, se présenta devant lui ; avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, Giulio déposa une bourse sur le comptoir, et désigna un stock de bouteilles déposées dans l'arrière-boutique.

-…En voilà pour une bouteille…Non, deux.

Le vieil homme sembla étonné de la froideur du garçon, mais alla lui chercher ce qu'il demandait.  
En retournant à sa table, le blond s'assit, et remplit un premier verre avec le liquide ambré.  
Oui, cette auberge semblait un bon endroit pour se changer les idées, et oublier sa petite « dispute » avec le Japonais.

* * *

Vingt heures.  
Vingt-deux heures.  
Minuit.  
Une heure…

Le temps était passé si vite. Mais dans pareilles circonstances, il arrive un moment où on ne voit plus le temps qui passe.  
Où on ne voit même plus devant nous.

- LA NOOOOOOTTE E BELLAAAAAAAAA !!

Giulio sortit en titubant de la taverne en chantant. Les joues rosies, les cheveux en batailles, la cape mise à l'envers, le jeune homme trébucha et s'étala sur le trottoir, désorienté par la nuit « si vite tombée ».  
Il faisait noir. Si noir.

Combien de verres avait-il pris, déjà ?

Sept… ? Un peu plus…Quinze… ? Il ne se souvenait plus.

Le Dragonnier se redressa lentement, mais tout était flou. La Princesse Henrietta devrait penser à mettre des lampadaires, dans les rues. Leur absence créait des troubles de la vision.

- DOOOOOLCEEEEE NOOOOO…

Il trébucha de nouveau, interrompu dans son récital interprété dans sa langue maternelle. Entre deux gloussements, il se passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds, et posa sa tête sur les dalles. Il allait juste dormir ici, quelques heures, ensuite, il retournerai à l'Académie, et ni vu ni connu.

Après tout, ce trottoir n'était pas si désagréable, dormir ici ou ailleurs, peu lui importait.

- Cesare-dono ?

L'intéressé releva légèrement la tête. Cette voix, apparemment féminine malgré cette intonation plutôt grave, lui était familière. Une silhouette floue se pencha vers lui.

-…A…Agnès…-chan… ? C'est…C'est d'jà le matin… ?  
-…Que faites-vous là ?  
- Un Prêtre n'arrête jamais de quêteeeeer !  
-…Cesare-dono…Vous êtes ivre mort.

Giulio ne fit que sourire aux paroles de la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains clairs. Agnès l'attrapa par le bras, et le laissa s'appuyer sur elle.

- Allez, levez vous, dono…  
- Agnès-chan…Où allons-nous… ?  
- Je vous ramène à l'Académie. Miss De La Vallière et Saito s'inquiétaient pour vous. Et à ce que je vois, ils avaient raison.  
- Je vois. Je suis vraiment touché…

Sans un mot, elle agrippa la main de Giulio, posée sur son épaule, et le hissa sur son dos. Le garçon continua de sourire, et ferma les yeux.

* * *

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la tour principale de l'Académie de Magie se profilait devant eux. Agnès, essoufflée, marmonna à l'adresse de Giulio :

- Cesare-dono, vous n'avez pas intérêt à refaire un coup pareil…Quel idée d'aller se saouler en pleine nuit…Et si des espions d'Albion vous avaient trouvé, et prit en otage ?! Ou pire, s'ils vous avaient tué ! Les tensions entre Albion et Tristain n'auraient fait que s'accroître…  
- Agnès-chan…Tu es vraiment obsédée par les combats… Ça me paraît presque étonnant, pour une roturière…  
-…Roturière ou pas, je veux me venger…Quitte à mourir, je veux me venger.

Il sourit. Il aimait beaucoup cette chère Agnès. Cette fougue. Cette confiance en elle…La guerre était très présente dans l'esprit de cette jeune fille. Et après tout, elle avait raison : Qu'est ce qu'on ressentirait si tout ceux qu'on aimait, nos parents, notre famille, nos amis, disparaissaient, réduit à un tas de cendres ?

A vrai dire, il n'en savait rien. Giulio ne se souvenait même pas de la tête de ses parents, et encore moins du fait qu'il avait une famille. Agnès restait hantée par ce qu'elle avait vu, âgée de trois ans, mais lui…Ses plus vieux souvenirs étaient ceux du temps où il était à l'orphelinat…

- Agnès ?  
- Hm ?  
- Il me semble que Colbert te l'avait déjà demandé, mais es-tu déjà tombée amoureuse ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Arrivée dans la cour de l'école, elle fit un signe de tête, demandant à Giulio de descendre. Le garçon, s'exécuta, et la fixa, semblant attendre une réponse.

- En effet, il me l'a déjà demandé, et vous savez très bien la réponse : Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces futilités, je suis un Chevalier. Je ne suis plus une gamine qui ne pense qu'à passer du bon temps.  
- Hum. Mais as-tu jamais été une « gamine ne pensant qu'à passer du bon temps » ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

Agnès se passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux couleur ambre, et , ignorant les paroles du blond, s'apprêta à faire demi-tour.  
Il la retint par la manche.

- Quoi ENCORE ? pesta t-elle en se retournant brusquement.

Elle peinait à distinguer Giulio à travers l'obscurité ambiance, mais elle finit par repérer ses yeux. Ses grands yeux si différents des autres, qui pouvaient paraître si étranges.

- Agnès. Je suis un prêtre, et pourtant…  
-…Pourtant ?

Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle, et dit d'une voix aimable :

- Pourtant, il ne m'est pas interdit d'aimer.

Agnès voulu répliquer, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.  
Parce qu'après avoir prononcer ces mots, il l'avait embrassée.  
Tétanisée, la jeune fille écarquilla ses yeux verts.

Lui, ne bougeait pas. Apparemment, il avait attendu ce moment.

Seulement, la surprise fit rapidement place à la fureur, et Agnès gratifia Giulio d'un coup de pied bien placé, et d'un coup de poing qui l'envoya plonger tête la première dans le lavoir.

- ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUI TE PREND, GIULIO ?!  
-…Tiens, je ne suis plus « Cesare-dono » ?  
- La sentence…Pour les imbéciles…Qui osent me toucher de la sorte…EST LA MORT !!

Elle avait sorti son épée, et la pointait à présent sur le garçon, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Celui-ci avait instinctivement porté sa main à sa propre épée, mais s'était ravisé.

- Abaisse ton épée, Agnès. Tu ne vas pas me tuer.  
- Qu'en sais-tu ?! Je peux très bien te tuer si j'en ai envie.  
- Je te connais. Tu ne va pas me tuer, je le sais.

Lentement, la jeune guerrière baissa son arme, et regarda le garçon. Ses yeux vairons, si calmes, étaient vraiment troublants. Son sourire un peu tordu par la douleur, il murmura plusieurs fois la même phrase, dans une langue qu'Agnès ne comprenait pas.

- Ti amo, Agnès…Ti amo…

Et il s'écroula, épuisé par la boisson et par les coups d'Agnès. Cette dernière soupira, et le tira hors du lavoir.

- Après avoir bu, ce garçon n'est plus bon qu'à faire et à dire des bêtises.

Elle le reprit sur ses épaules, et se dirigea vers le bâtiment des dortoirs. Pour être restée un bon moment dans l'enceinte de l'Académie, elle connaissait plutôt bien les lieux. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle restait si longtemps avec Giulio.

- Pis il peut pas parler comme tout le monde, s'il veut qu'on le comprenne…

La jeune De Milan gravit longuement les nombreux escaliers du bâtiment.

Enfin, elle arriva devant la chambre qui l'intéressait.  
Enfin, elle allait pouvoir se débarrasser un peu du Dragonnier, et finir sa nuit.

La chambre, comme toutes celles de l'Académie, était constituée d'un lit à baldaquin, d'une armoire et d'une commode. Apparemment, Giulio aimait beaucoup lire : Le sol était jonché de bouquins sur les dragons, de livres de Romalia, de cartes de Tristain…Dommage qu'il n'ait aucune notion de rangement.

- Allez, bye bye le casse-pieds…

D'un geste brusque, elle balança Giulio dans ses couettes après avoir jeté sa cape trempée sur une chaise, et fit demi-tour. A son réveil, à tous les coups, il aura oublié qu'il avait bu, et qu'il avait embrassé Agnès.  
Elle rougit. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça, c'était ridicule.

- Agnès…

Elle se retourna en entendant son nom. Le garçon se retourna dans son sommeil, et murmura quelques mots à voix basse.

- Ti amo…Agnès…Je t'aime…

La concernée rougit davantage, et se rua vers la sortie. Avant de disparaître dans les dédales obscurs du château, elle sourit légèrement.

- Moi aussi, crétin…Moi aussi…

* * *

Et valaaa...  
Guh, c'est pas dans mes habitudes, les couples plus ou moins zarb'...%)


End file.
